The GossipGirl Collections
by Miku Siran
Summary: Welcome to Vegas, where the students live in the lap of luxury and make Vegas their own private playground. Money is no object and things get about as hot as the desert when you're young priviledged and looking for trouble GC hehe
1. Hey People

Hey my fellow prisoners.

Summer break is over. We're all back in the prison of our lives. Of course some like this prison more than others. I have access to the backdrop of every single member of our school. Don't think I'm all stalkerish just because I know. I don't' follow people I just listen. It's the center of good gossip. So I the skinny on some of the juiciest and most privileged people in Las Vegas high.

Final year here at high school for some of us and it's time to wonder which colleges we got into. Is that crazy paper eating sucker in our bio class gonna get into Princeton, will the bimbos of the school end up as hobos or strippers? We'll see. And talk behind their backs about it of course.

Sadly everyone is pushed into different grades so we all have different things to worry about, but for us seniors college admissions and the SAT are all behind us. So have time to devote our attentions to something equally important….our love lives.

So here's the checklist for us and the guy that makes our hearts melt like ice cream sundaes in the Nevada desert

Watch sappy love movies until the sun comes up

Cuddle with wearing one of his t-shirts/sweatshirts

Do a crossword puzzle on his lap

Play twister

Name your children

Of course not all of us have our minds wrapped around the men in our lives. I mean some people must still have their senses right? Ah, love is blooming and as hot as the Nevada desert.

You know you Love me

GossipGirl

Sightings

GG and chatting it up with a new girl (will find out her name later). S and G arguing over the spontaneous human combustion theory. W bobbing his head with headphones in the courtyard (I could hear it a mile away). N running suicides up and down the football field. Sof walking around like she owned the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I know a lot of you are probably thinking WTF? Right now, but it'll get juicy. I don't know how many people read GossipGirl, but this is in that format. One unknown person writing about everyone else. You're welcomed to send me any kind of questions and when I post letters like this from da GossipGirl, it'll be in them with my answer. Enjoy this b/c I'm trying something different.

Character key: Just so you understand the key names

GG- Gil Grissom

C- Catherine Willows

S- Sara Sidle

G- Greg Saunders

W- Warrick

Sof- Sofia

N- Nick Stokes

Lots of hearts and enjoy the deliciously bad concept of gossip.


	2. You Know You Want Me

**The New Girl Among Us**

"What is with that?" Sara asked her friend Grissom behind her hand.

Sara Sidle was probably one of the biggest brains in the school, second only to Grissom. Grissom often wondered if she ever slept. She was always doing something. Then again he wasn't much better.

Grissom looked up. "_That_ is the new girl that just got here."

Sara chuckled and tucked a lock of brown hair behind an unpierced ear. "She looks like a bimbo."

Grissom didn't reply. He couldn't help but agree that she looked nothing like most of the girls in their Las Vegas High. She stood out. She was dressed in wrangler jeans, not designer, and white shirt with a leather jacket. Maybe it was the belt buckle, but it was definitely something. Other than the buckle, she dressed with class. Like all the other sophisticated upperclassmen of the school. Nothing like Grissom's mental image of a bimbo.

"I heard she's Sam Braun's illegitimate child." Greg said coming up behind the two.

Greg was the one junior any of them hung out with. He was always doing something with his hair. Designer hair products were his favorite toys and his head was his playground. Grissom sometimes thought his hair choices made him look like a cactus or the pink panther (an experiment that involved red dye that went very wrong)

Grissom raised an eyebrow. Now he was curious. Sara was looking for some very juicy gossip.

"Spill." She demanded.

Apparently, Braun came from Montana and he and her mama had a little thing there. Nine months later, TA-DA! Little girl came to stay." He dished out willingly with no need of any further probing.

Sara turned back to the girl that was now at her locker, spinning the lock and looking around casually. Sara was already fitting her into different circles at their school. The potheads, the preps, the nerds, or the athletes. Girl in wranglers, where do they go?

"Think Sofia's gonna find her?" Greg asked, almost gleefully.

Sara giggled. Sofia Curtis was notorious for ripping the guts out of anyone. She was blonde, tall, and a model. Her father was one of the richest men in the country and she was seemingly perfect. She was no doubt the leader of the popular crowd, but definitely not the nicest. Sara had been her victim once or twice, but since then the brunette had gone way out of her way to avoid the older blonde.

"Hope so." Sara laughed. "Maybe then we'll know what group she fits in."

Grissom remained silent, surveying the strawberry blonde, who was now shutting her locker. She was pretty alright…no doubt about it. Sight also let him in on another little secret. She had an AP Molecular Genetics book in her arms.

_Smart and pretty_ he thought. He liked the combination.

**That New Girl has a Name, C**

_This is different_. Catherine Flynn thought to herself.

She strode confidently down the halls of Las Vegas High, ignoring the staring eyes of many of her new peers. She stared some of them down, thought some of the others were not even worth the slightest amount of her attention. Everyone was decked out. Burberry, Louis Vuitton. It was hard to believe she was now part of this world. All thanks to Sam Braun.

She reached her locker and twirled the dial, getting it to open on the first try. She pulled out her AP book and smiled. No one knew she was as smart as she was. She turned to find a small group of people staring at her.

The moment her gaze met theirs, their whispers died out. She laughed to herself. _If you're gonna talk about someone behind their back at least make it a little more subtle. _She thought, moving through them instead of around. She had to make a statement today. First impressions only come around once.

A blonde was walking toward her, dressed in a short denim skirt, a white blouse, and a knee length Burberry trench coat. Catherine coughed as she struggled against laughter. The coat would have been damn hot in the desert weather.

"You got a problem?" The blonde asked, moving toward her until they were face to face. Eye to eye.

Catherine smirked. So this was the queen bee of the school. Catherine would have to take her down first. She never backed down from a challenge.

"Looks like I'm getting one." She retorted, obviously telling the other girl that Catherine was no pushover.

"Where you from?" Sofia demanded.

"Montana." Catherine replied without a hint of shame. "Better view there if you know what I mean."

That was a challenge, thrown right into Sofia's face. Backing out now would be embarrassing.

"How can you see with your head so far up your ass?"

Catherine laughed out loud. "You'd be surprised at what I can manage." She replied.

Sofia was seeing red, but part of her was impressed. She hadn't had anyone stand up to her in ages. A good verbal argument was always interesting. She wasn't going to back off, but she felt a liking to Catherine Willows already.

"What's your name new girl?" Sofia demanded.

"Don't need to guess what yours is. Heard about you beforehand. Miss Sofia Curtis isn't it? Daughter of the man that owns the Rio Rio." Catherine said, leaning her weight on one leg.

She ignored the crowd that was starting to gather around. If it came to blows, she could have it diffused within seconds. She doubted that it would. She already noticed the change in Sofia's eye. It wasn't contempt for a non Vegas anymore, it was amusement.

She smirked. "Now we know who I am, what about you?"

"Catherine Flynn." Catherine extended a hand with a smirk that mirrored Sofia's.

"Pleasure." Sofia replied, gripping her hand firmly.

Catherine returned a smile that was full of fight and cockiness.

"All mine."

That was said and done. Unknown to the ones around them, Catherine Flynn and Sofia Curtis had just secured their friendship.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**N Wants a Stab at C**

"What are you doing?" Football star Nick Stokes asked his best friend who was trying out new dance moves in the boys' locker rooms.

"Man you gotta hear this mix. It's sweet!" he exclaimed, shoving an Ipod video in his face.

"Sorry, I gotta keep my ears." Nick replied with that good ole country boy smile.

Warrick rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." He whined.

Nick just laughed and went back to changing out of his football gear.

"You see the new girl?" Warrick asked.

"Uh..no." Nick said. "Why?"

Nick never paid attention to the new girls before. They all looked the same to him. Designer skirts and tripping over themselves to get at him. Most people could see why. He had a nice ready smile with a subtle southern accent, being from Texas. Being the best quarterback Las Vegas High had ever seen didn't hurt either.

"She's country." Warrick said bluntly.

That caught Nick's attention. He hadn't seen one of his own in a long time. He was beginning to wonder if he still had that southern charm. Truth be told, he knew he did. The only difference would be that a country would have heard it a million times and might able to carry out a decent conversation with him without trying to get higher up in the status of popularity by being his 'girl'.

Southern classy girl with a country style. Nick liked that.

"Nice." Nick said with a smile.

"She's a cheerleader."

Scratch that.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Thanks to Future Miss CSI60, luv0817, and DrusillaBraun for their reviews!

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry this is short. Kinda giving everyone a little test before I dive in further. More juicy drama on the way promise!


End file.
